


We Fall Apart as it Gets Dark

by umthisisawkward



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umthisisawkward/pseuds/umthisisawkward
Summary: Rook and Jacob get stranded in a cabin due to a storm, with a bottle of Jack and Rook's desire to play Truth or Dare. Unfortunately for Jacob, he's been hiding something.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge & Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	We Fall Apart as it Gets Dark

_ Maybe won't you take it back _

_ Say you were tryna make me laugh _

_ And nothing has to change today _

_ You didn't mean to say "I love you" _

_ I love you and I don't want to. _

_ -"I Love You” by Billie Eilish _

_ ~ _

Rook stood there shaking, her body covered in goosebumps and the room around them not warm enough yet. Jacob knelt near the fire place as he struggled to light the wood, which was a bit wet due to the storm outside the cabin. Her wrists burned with the rope tied around them and she tried not to think about spending the night in a way too small cabin with one of her worst enemies, because that would just lead her down a path she didn’t feel like walking at the moment. All she really cared about was getting warm, getting her soaking wet clothes off and finding new ones that weren’t completely drenched. 

“Fuck,” Jacob grumbled under his breath as he pulled out the four logs and glanced at the pile of logs he’d already deemed too wet next to him. On his right were the logs he hadn’t used yet, and that pile was running thin. 

“We need more kindling,” Rook said, her voice stuttering as she shuddered. 

Jacob growled. “Don’t you think I know that? I couldn’t find any.”

“There’s newspapers and stuff over there. Plus I’m pretty sure I saw a gallon of gasoline when we walked up. Couldn’t that do the trick?”

Jacob was fed up, Rook could tell. She wasn’t supposed to say anything, she was technically his prisoner. At least he’d had the decency to remove the cloth he’d gagged her with when they first started their journey from the car that had broken down earlier that morning. 

“I know what I’m doing,” he said.

“I’m  _ freezing _ , Jacob.” 

“Jesus Christ, I’m aware of that, alright?”

Rook cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. “Isn’t that blasphemy?”

“Joseph isn’t here, so I’m not worried about it.”

“Why don’t you radio some of your Chosen to come get us?” 

“Do you not remember the part where you smashed my radio? Plus, no one’s risking going out in this. You saw that tree topple over earlier.”

The wind howled and lashed against the cabin windows as Jacob spoke, causing Rook to jump as a shutter banged against the glass. He was right, the winds were rough and in the mountains, his soldiers likely wouldn’t want to risk getting blown off the road into oblivion. 

Rook also felt extremely stupid for smashing his radio when she tried to get away, but she’d seen it as a good opportunity when the car broke down. Plus, she figured if he couldn’t get any back up, he wouldn’t be able to catch her. She’d underestimated how wounded she was from the trials, plus the lack of real food she’d eaten in almost three days. She should’ve tried to take the radio with her, but in the heat of the moment, hadn’t thought about that.

Finally, after another ten minutes of cursing under his breath and ignoring her suggestions, Jacob got the fire going. He pulled her over by the fireplace and helped her sit down before he draped an animal skin blanket over her. 

“I need new clothes,” she said. “Nothing’s gonna help if I can’t get this shit off.”

Jacob grumbled under his breath but moved to the only bedroom in the house. He rummaged around in there for a moment before he came back with a shirt from last year’s Testicle Festival and sweatpants he’d managed to find. It looked like the cabin had once belonged to a single person, without a companion in sight, so Rook figured it must’ve been a man by the size of the clothes. He handed it to her, cut her free from her restraints, and turned away, so she could stay in front of the fire while she changed. Rook appreciated that. 

She changed quickly and let him know he could turn back around. He took her wet clothes and hung them up in the bathroom while Rook remained by the fire, watching the flames dance around in a captivating way. Ever since she was a kid, ever since her father had started doing bonfires every night, she’d loved the flames. They were all like dancers, twisting and turning and looping around each other in different ways every time. 

Her stomach rumbled and she turned to ask Jacob about food, but found him in the kitchen, digging through the cabinets. She sighed and watched him, wondering how long the storm was going to be and how long they were stuck playing house together. 

She’d been Jacob’s captive for over four weeks. After numerous failed trials, in which she nearly died, he revived her and bandaged her and allowed her to sleep in a real bed with real meals while she healed. Then, as soon as she was ready, he forced her to try again. She knew he let all the other recruits or captives die if they failed the trials, so she had to wonder why she was special. Whenever she asked, Jacob shrugged and said Joseph wanted her alive. 

In those four weeks, she’d gotten to know Jacob relatively well. He even started training her. She was new to the law enforcement game, after all, and before all this shit went to hell, she hadn’t needed to use her gun. Most of her job, the first few weeks of it at least, involved arriving at the scenes of domestic abuse, or making traffic stops and searching the vehicle for drugs. Then, all the sudden, the Marshall had come to town, looked her in the eye, and told her she should come along to arrest Joseph Seed.

Joey had protested, so had Whitehorse. Staci had stayed quiet, probably didn’t want to make Rook think that he doubted her abilities. Since she’d arrived to her new job there, he’d been the one who took her under his wing, but he was still a quiet person by nature. She wondered whether he regretted not speaking up now that everything had gone straight to hell, but she certainly hoped not.

“Chili sound good?” Jacob asked from the kitchen.

“Sure,” she replied, not taking her eyes off the flame. 

She couldn’t help but think about how much her life had changed since her arrival to Hope County, and how much she wished she hadn’t taken the damn job. Moving there had been a good idea in her head, once her mother died and she had nothing left at home except a sister she barely even spoke to anymore. Whitehorse was a family friend and at her mother’s funeral, had mentioned that if she wanted to get away from it all, Montana was a great escape.  _ Nothing like Chicago _ , he’d told her.  _ Nature, beauty, grace, plus a whole lotta quiet.  _

She’d moved the following week, once her sister agreed to sell the house and mail her half of the profits. Rook had kept up with the sale - checked online to see if the price had gone up or down or if someone had bought it. So far, they had nothing. But it’d been four weeks since she last checked, and Rook couldn’t help but wonder if maybe it had sold.

Jacob brought over a warm bowl of chili for her and Rook muttered a thank you as he slid down onto the floor next to her, his own bowl in his hand. She glanced over and saw he’d changed too, but he was clearly a lot larger than the man who previously occupied the cabin. The shirt was a bit tight on him, and so were the sweatpants. Rook couldn’t help but laugh as she took him in and he shot a glare in her direction to warn her. 

“It was all he had,” Jacob said with a sigh after Rook nearly spilled her chili.

“You look ridiculous.”

“Shut up and eat, Deputy.”

Rook obliged. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye every so often as they ate quietly. She hadn’t been that close to him in a long time, but she’d never seen how he acted when there wasn’t anyone to intimidate, or any soldiers to impress, or any younger brothers to boss around. 

“Take a fucking picture, it’ll last longer.”

She hadn’t realized she’d been staring. “Sorry.” 

“You drink?”

“Like, alcohol?”

Jacob rolled his eyes. “Yeah, alcohol.”

“Obviously,” she replied. 

“Great.” 

Jacob produced an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels from behind his back and Rook felt herself perk up. She hadn’t had any alcohol since the Testicle Festival, and that was at least six or seven weeks ago. He chuckled at her response and opened it before he took a large swig straight from the bottle. He handed it over to Rook and she wrinkled her nose.

“Aren’t there mugs or something we could use?”

He chuckled. “I’m not cleaning more dishes. Take it or leave it.”

The idea of swapping saliva with him made her nearly nauseous, but she took it anyway and drank a large amount down. The burn was delicious as it made its way down her throat and she swore the room instantly turned warmer once it settled in her stomach. She finished off her chili after she handed the bottle back to Jacob.

They sat in silence for another five minutes, just passing the bottle between each other and making a rather large dent in it.

“Truth or dare?” She asked.

Jacob looked at her with a confused expression. “ _ What _ ?”

“I’m bored.”

“I’m not playing games,” he said.

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m not sixteen.”

“So?”

“You have to go first.”

“Fine. Truth.”

Jacob sat back against the couch, and for a moment Rook wondered why the hell they weren’t just sitting on it. But she supposed it was far away from the fire, and she could tell that while he’d never admit it, Jacob was still pretty cold. She had the only blanket in the entire cabin.

“What was the worst moment of your entire life?” Jacob asked. 

“A few days after the whole thing went down with Joseph, and I had to kill someone.”

Jacob frowned. “Was that your first time?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re full of shit.”

“I’m not. I was a fucking EMT before all this. I’d never killed anyone, and never let anyone die in my ambulance.”

“How the hell you so good at this shit then?”

“You think I’m  _ good  _ at this?” Rook laughed. “Jacob, I’ve failed your trial every single time, I suck at shooting and don’t even get me started on my snipper skills, which are pretty much non-existent. The only reason I made such a dent on your stupid cult’s properites was because I’m good at being steathy, and I’ve had help from the people around here who are much more familiar with guns than I am.”

“How’d you kill your first guy?”

“A knife to the throat from behind.”

Jacob nodded, but didn’t say anything else before he took a deep drink from the bottle and handed it to her. “Your turn.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Rook laughed. She should have anticipated that he would choose dare, considering the fact that he thought he was invincible. But with the shitty weather outside and the cold, she figured he would just choose truth to make it easier on both of them.

“Fine. I don’t know…” 

She looked around, wondering what the hell she could get him to do. She figured he would likely protest anything too crazy, and she didn’t think he would go outside whatsoever. He watched her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, probably expecting her to give up completely. 

“Tick, tock,” he said.

“Ugh. Okay. Why don’t you do a lap outside?”

“Are you crazy?”

“This is the smallest cabin I’ve ever seen. And you’re a soldier, aren’t you?” 

Jacob grumbled under his breath again but stood up and Rook couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips. He tugged on his boots and shot her a glare before he sighed and rummaged around for a jacket so at least his shirt wouldn’t get wet. Then, he went outside and did exactly what she’d dared him to do. Rook watched from the window and laughed when he slipped and slid in the mud, but he never fell or truly lost his footing.

When he came back, he was cranky, to say the least. He slammed the door shut, locked it and pulled the drenched jacket off him as he stumbled out of his boots. He glared at her when he came to sit back down and took another sip of whiskey before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Your pants are wet,” she said.

“No shit.”

“You’re shivering. Is there another pair in there?”

“You wanna look, be my guest.”

Rook rolled her eyes and stood, stumbling a bit due to the whiskey. As she nearly fell back, Jacob’s large hand steadied her and she looked back at him with thankful eyes. 

“I’m not drunk,” she insisted.

“Sure.”

“Shut up.”

She went into the other room and dug through the drawers. She found another pair of pants, but they were small and there was no way Jacob would fit into them. So she took the ones she had on off and switched into the smaller pair. She walked back out and tossed the sweatpants in his lap. 

“Are you wearing a child’s pajama pants?” He asked. 

“I can always take those back.”

He chuckled and stood up. All the sudden, he stripped his wet pants off and Rook was greeted with the sight of his boxers. 

“EUGH!”

“Relax, Deputy.”

“Jesus Christ, Jacob. I did not need to see that.”

“You’ve never seen a guy in underpants before?”

She rolled her eyes at him and glared at his face. Just his face. She was not going to look down. Or, rather, lower. Considering his crotch was pretty much at eye level at that point. She reached for the whiskey bottle and took another long sip before she fixed him one final narrowed eye look and then turned her attention back to the fire. 

“I get to go again because you asked me two questions.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“You asked me for the worst day of my life, and how I killed my first man.”

“So?” 

“So, that means I get to ask again.”

“Fine.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why do you keep saving me? Don’t give me that crap about Joseph wanting me alive.”

Jacob rolled his eyes. “Well, that’s the only reason so I don’t know what the hell you want from me.”

“Jacob, you’d let your own men die if they failed the trials.”

“Joseph says you are to be kept alive.”

“That’s it? That’s the only reason?”

“Drop it.”

“Drop what?” 

“I’m not talking about this with you.”

“Talking about what?”

Jacob’s frustration was building. His hands twisted into fists at his side and he gritted his teeth so hard that Rook could hear them grinding against each other in his mouth. There was something he wasn’t telling her, something he might not have told even Joseph or John or Faith. Something deeper rooted within him that he didn’t want to face, and she could tell just from how defensive he was getting about the question.

“Jacob?”

“Ask me something else.”

“No, you have to answer it. Those are the rules.”

“Fine. You wanna know why I keep your pathetic ass alive?”

“Yes.”

“Joseph says you’re important. He’s had visions of you and the Collapse-”

“I know all this.”

Jacob growled, actually  _ growled  _ under his breath and Rook moved back. He was upset. There was something wrong, something no one had told her. Was there more to Joseph’s vision? Was she to play some sort of creepy role within the cult?

“I bet you don’t know the part about Joseph seeing you standing with our family, huh?”

“What?”

“In his visions, you’re standing with us. Not over our corpses, not...you’re part of our family.”

Rook stared at him with wide eyes. What the hell did that mean? Was he saying that she was going to marry one of them? Or that she was going to be the next Faith? She shuddered at the thought. She did not have it in her to drug and trap innocent people and brain wash them until all they knew was murder. 

“Do you understand what I’m telling you?”

“No,” she said, her voice soft. She cursed herself for the tears that gathered in her eyes. 

“Joseph sees you with us. And he said he saw a ring on your finger.”

Rook stood, shaking her head, unable to process what he’d just said to her. “What’s that mean, Jacob?”

“It means you marry one of us.”

“Ew!”

“Ouch.”

“No, I’m not...I can’t...I don’t...NO!”

“I agree!” 

“Who do I marry, Jacob?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do, I can tell.”

“Me.”

She shook her head again, paced back and forth in front of the fire place until she was sure that the floor would wear out under her feet. They stayed in silence, and Rook struggled to digest what he’d just told her.

“Do you...do you  _ want  _ to marry me?”

“Look, Deputy…”

“No. Answer the question.”

“Yes, alright? Are you happy? I’ve been...Jesus Christ, I’ve been feeling shit, actually  _ feeling  _ shit, since I first saw you in that goddamn church. I don’t have a heart, Rook. I’m not sure if you’re aware, but I’ve never, ever felt anything for anyone other than my own flesh and blood. Do you understand that? I mean, for fuck’s sake. I killed a man and ate him and the guilt still plagues me, sure, but it’s...different with you. Every time I see you fail at those trials, every time I should allow you to bleed out and die because you’ve proven that you’re weak, I can’t. I know it’s part of Joseph’s plans but I can’t let you die.”

She stared at him in complete shock. Where had all this come from? She’d always seen him as cold and unfeeling (or at least incapable of talking about his feelings), and there he was, spilling his guts to her. What was she supposed to do with all this? Was she supposed to tell him she loved him, too, even when she didn’t? 

She didn’t, did she? Oh, God, she shouldn’t even have to ask herself that. Of course she didn’t love him. He was violent, he was helping rip the whole county apart, he was kidnapping innocent people and torturing them. She couldn’t even find words if she wanted to, she couldn’t get her throat and tongue to work to speak up about what she was thinking or how she was feeling because she wasn’t sure. So she stood there, staring at him like a complete dope, and didn’t even know how to proceed to the next point in the conversation to distract them both from the awkwardness of what he’d just admitted to her.

Jacob didn’t even look at her, he just stared ahead at the fire. She swore his eyes were glassy and she wondered whether all of it was true. Maybe this monster of a man did feel something for her. She’d nearly died three times during those trials, and he’d saved her each and every time while he’d let everyone else lie there and die, even if it took days. Rook did not know what to say back, until finally Jacob looked up at her. 

“Let’s fucking pretend I never said that.”

She cleared her throat and nodded as he extended his arm and handed her the bottle, which she took a generous swig from. She felt like she’d need that liquid courage. For what, though, she had no idea. Until she passed the bottle back and knelt on the floor in front of him. His eyes remained on hers as he took a swig himself, but the instant the bottle had moved from his lips, she grabbed it and pressed her lips against his. 

He froze up at first, completely shocked and confused with her actions. Just as she was about to pull away, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap. It was such a bad idea, and Rook knew that as she pulled his shirt over his head and touched every single inch of skin she could get her fingers on. She felt all the scars that his body had to offer as they devoured each other’s mouths with equal ferocity.

The Resistance would not like this, especially if she abandoned them for the cult she’d promised to help them destroy. But Jacob felt so good against her, his fingers rough and clumsy as they pulled her shirt off and felt her skin for the first time. Every single touch, every single breath, every single sound felt so right as they undressed in front of the fire and she wondered how the hell she hadn’t realized how much she wanted him before. Had she always just denied it? Was her mind incapable of imagining it because she felt she needed to help the Resistance and never feel any sort of sympathy for the Seeds?

He thrust into her for the first time and she swore that it was almost holy. It felt perfect, as if they were meant to be together from the start. As Jacob took her, hard and rough just the way he was, she looked up at him and whispered words that she wasn’t sure he’d ever heard in his life. She whispered the secret she’d buried so deep inside of her since the first day she saw him, that she was too terrified to speak out loud because life would be so much less complicated if it wasn’t true.

“I love you.”

He paused, looked down at her in shock and awe, before he captured her lips with his own again.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
